


Gains

by RebelLeftShark



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelLeftShark/pseuds/RebelLeftShark
Summary: Millicent Hux has been getting unwanted gains (in Hux's honest opinion).





	Gains

"Sir. Are you sure you've been moderating her caloric intake?" The young medical officer's voice was hesitant.

 

With the constant back and forth between Supreme Leader Kylo Ren and General Hux - tensions were high. To say General Hux was a bit on edge as of late would be the understatement of the century.

 

"Of course I have. She gets breakfast and dinner at the specified amount and has three treats built into her daily meal plan ." He watched as General Hux stroked the ginger fur of Millicent Hux.

 

Millicent.

 

The only feline-creature allowed within the First Order without a specified purpose.

 

Other than General Hux's happiness, that is.

 

"Why?"

 

First Lieutenant Garik Haerch swallowed hard, looking down at his data pad. "Well. Sir. You see... she's gained three and a half pounds since her last visit."

 

The shade of purple General Hux somehow managed to turn was always a point of fascination for the medical officers onboard .

 

General Hux stroked Millicent’s fur, trying his hardest to take deep, calming breaths. “How is that possible? She’s been on a strict diet?”

 

“It is possible that she’s been getting treats or food from sources on the ship. She isn’t exactly confined to your quarters, sir.”

 

Hux’s jaw clenched tight. “There is a standing order against that. Violators are to clean the sewage systems.”

 

“Well, sir, other than having her tracked…”

 

Hux lifted his hand from Millicent and pulled his glove on. “Very well. You are of no use to me.” He lifted Millicent into his arms and turned on his heel.

 

**Next Day**

 

“Alright Millicent. Today we find out who the culprit is.” Hux crouched down in front of his longtime companion and brushed her fur for a moment with her red brush. “I will end whoever has done this to you.” He placed the brush down and lifted her new and improved collar - straight from engineering. A series of small cameras were set into the collar and Hux was confident he’d be able to find the perpetrator.

 

No matter how many hours of footage he would have to sift through.

 

If it took him into the early morning hours?

 

That was what many cups of Caf were for.

 

Hux took a deep breath and stood, fishing out Millicent's morning treat. “Whatever they’re offering you, you can deny them. Your health is important. If they’re treating you trash food it may even…” he lowered his voice. “Ruin your coat.”

 

Millicent stared up at him for a long moment before settling into her grooming routine.

 

“I will see you tonight.”

 

He lifted his cap and stuck it under his arm before heading towards the door. Hux glanced down at the small animal door programmed to respond to Millicent’s collar. He’d had to reconfigure it to match her new one this morning (before having any Caf).

 

“The things we do for love.”

 

**That Night**

 

Hux frowned, tugging his robe around him as he eyed the screen in front of him. “Where. In… where did that trooper even pull that feather toy from?” He watched as a stormtrooper flicked a feather toy on a stick around, engaging Millicent for a good 15 minutes . Hux lifted his hand when the bed dipped and smiled when Millicent walked straight to him. Moving back-and-forth against his fingers without him having to do any of the work. “I see you have friends, Millicent.”

 

Three officers and five stormtroopers later - still no food source. Even his damned Monitor on the bridge had the audacity to hit Millicent on all her sweet spots - behind the ears, under the chin, on the rump . She’d taken it one step too far when she’d called Millicent “Chubs.”

 

He and the Sergeant were going to have words in the morning. In no way was it appropriate to address Millicent with such a plebeian moniker.

 

Millicent purred and walked in circles until she found the perfect place on Hux’s bed. She cuddled up next to his thigh and he leaned back against his pillows, eyes trained on the screen. He stiffened when Millicent moved with purpose on the screen.

 

This was it.

 

His eyes narrowed when she darter into a low lit room.

 

Work out equipment.

 

Tools.

 

Datapads.

 

Droid scraps.

 

Miniature ship replicas.

 

His lips pursed - was that a Darth Vader fan poster?

 

Millicent jumped onto a table silently and Hux’s mouth opened in protest. She rooted around a pack and Hux watched in absolute horror as she set to work on what appeared to be an open container of thick mush .

 

He sat up and fast forwarded the video.

 

The container was empty.

 

Millicent jumped down and sat primly on what Hux could only assume was a bit of Ren’s scrap fabric. Giant legs came into view. “What the…?” Ren dug around in what Hux could only assume was the bag Millicent had violated. “My protein mash.” Ren stomped his foot once in protest and stormed from the room.

 

Hux put a hand over his heart. “Millicent! You’re a thief?!”

 

His feline companion gave him a bored look before closing her eyes - content for a catnap.

 

He tossed his data pad to the side. “You’ve been dirty bulking with Ren’s protein mash monstrosities?”

 

Millicent didn’t even respond. 

 

Hux grabbed his datapad once more and sent an order to engineering to block Millicent’s access to areas Ren claimed . He sniffed and shrugged his shoulders. “Let’s see if you continue to gain weight after that, Millicent.” He grumped and slid down against his pillows, getting comfortable for a night’s rest. Hux lifted his head and glared at his companion. "And I'm getting you a personal trainer." His head hit the pillow once more.


End file.
